A Bittersweet Meeting
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: When Ferus Olin looks out of the Jedi Temple during just before Operation:Knightfall, he doesn't expect to see a large battalion of clones. And when he rushes down to make sense of what may be going on, he definitely does not expect to see that person.


A Bittersweet Meeting

Disclaimer: When Ferus Olin looks out of the Jedi Temple during Operation:Knightfall, he doesn't expect to see a large battalion of clones. And when he rushes down to make sense of what may be going on, he definitely does not expect to see the woman who broke his heart.

Ferus Olin was moping. Again. When that girl had broke his heart, she had shattered his world. He was willing to give up the Jedi Order for her, but she still said no. Why? Their feelings for each other were blatantly obvious. What he felt for her was deeper than a mere crush, a fling. No he had gone deeper. He had broken the rule of attachment when he admitted his feelings for her, after being captured at Genosis. But no. The gorgeous blue-eyed babe that he had fallen in love would never be his. She was too engrossed in her work to deal with love and dates, besides the fact it was illegal.

_Marching. He could hear marching. _

He shot up from his bed and peeped out of the window. He was too shocked to do anything for a couple of seconds. Why were clones here? The clones were not supposed to be on Corusant, especially not marching towards the Temple Gates. He didn't know what came over him when he fasted his lightsaber to his utility belt, before he began to run towards the Gates. When he almost reached his destination he felt a familiar force signature. One he had not anticipated on sensing.

_It's her, the force sang to him. _

Uponst his arrival at the Gates he saw the love of his life ignite a lightsaber. A red lightsaber. She did not seem to notice him, only when he called her name before she brought her saber to the Gate Master's neck.

'Marina.'

Ferus had succeeded in breaking her ignorance of him.

'Ferus.' even her voice sounded angelic, despite the fact she was wielding a glowing red lightsaber.

'What are you doing?' he asked. He needed to know, as his eyes detracted from the glowing weapon and found her azure eyes.

'My orders.' she said, not wanting to reveal all. He sensed confusion in her. Should she tell him? Should she kill him?

'Marina, you're the Sith Aprentience?' he asked, not wanting to believe it.

'Of course, wouldn't make sense to wield this,' she flashed her saber and extinguished it.

'Do you mean what you said, three years ago?' he pressed. "Maybe, it was _because _she was a Sith she couldn't be with him.., we might even have a chance to be together" he thought.

'No, Ferus I didn't,' her eyes welled up in sadness. 'But we can not, you're a Jedi, I'm, I'm a Sith. We are not meant to be.'

'Yes we are! I said I would give up the Order for you, for your love, all those years ago, I will do that now. You can't stop me from loving you' he said cupping her face. He hesitated for a moment but then he leaned in and kissed her. Like the first time he had kissed her at the droid factory. Soft and lovingly.

But it wasn't going to a happy ending for the pair of lovers. Marina felt a sharp pain pierce her abdomen. And it went.

She fell to the floor only to be confronted by another pair of striking blue eyes, that rivalled her own.

'Force, it can't be you, you're dead.' Anakin said.

He remembered having a twin sister with exact striking blue eyes when he was younger. When his mother and himself were bought by Watto, she wasn't part of the deal. He couldn't believe what he had done.

The light was leaving Marina's eyes rapidly, if he didn't do something she would die. Just like Mom.

'Ferus, I love.. I love' she smiled knowing that she had told him that she felt the same way as he.

Anakin was an emotional wreck. So much for being the Chosen One, when your twin sister has just died under your own hand.

'Ferus,' he reached out to comfort him.

'No, Anakin. We were going to be happy. We were going to be together, finally, but you had to ruin it!' he said with anguish. He cradled her limp body in his arms and left for Coreillia. He knew she had great memories of Coreillia and she would want to be buried there.


End file.
